disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons
Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons https://twitter.com/_AlexHirsch/status/619232861309132800 ' (pl.''Lochy Lochy i Więcej Lochów) – trzynasty odcinek sezonu drugiego Wodogrzmotów Małych oraz trzydziesty trzeci łącznie. W USA został wyemitowany 3 sierpnia 2015, a w Polsce 18 października tego samego roku. Opis Dipper pragnie zagrać w grę "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons" razem z Fordem, niestety ta wymyka się spod kontroli. Fabuła Odcinek zaczyna się, gdy Mabel, Stan i Dipper spędzają czas w sklepie z pamiątkami w Grocie Tajemnic. Gdy Stan cieszy się, że wreszcie jest trochę spokoju, pojawia się Cyklopośmiornica, a wraz z nią Ford, który za wszelką cenę próbuje ją złapać, czym straszy rodzinę. W końcu ogłusza ją rękawicami, czym imponuje Dipperowi. Gdy chłopiec chce towarzyszyć mu w badaniach, Ford kategorycznie odmawia, mówiąc, że będzie tam niebezpiecznie i znika w automacie z przekąskami. Mabel pociesza Dippera, pokazując mu program telewizyjny z Kaczotektywem na okładce. Pinesi chcą go obejrzeć i zaczynają kwakać, chcąc, by dwunastolatek zaczął robić to samo, jednak on nie ulega. Mabel pisała list do rodziców o wszystkim, co się dotychczas stało - nie pomijając zaginionego brata bliźniaka Stana oraz portalu, który zniszczył całe miasto. Leniwa Klucha, która akurat wypowiadała się w telewizyjnych wiadomościach nie wierzyła, że to było zwykłe trzęsienie ziemi. Później burmistrz Brzęczyszczykiewicz zaczął odbudowywanie miasta od zniszczenia stacji telewizyjnej. Gdy Mabel kończyła pisać wiadomość do rodziców, przyszedł do niej Dipper i pokazał jej nową grę, którą kupił w sklepie - "Dungeons, Dungeons and More Dungeons". Mabel chętnie zgadza się na grę, ale gdy Dipper zaczyna czytać skomplikowane zasady, jej zapał przygasa i wymiguje się, mówiąc, że Soos może z nim zagrać, jednak mężczyzna ma inne plany - gra razem z Blubsem, Durlandem oraz Toby'm Nieustępliwym w wojnę, mieczami z kartonu. Chłopak szuka więc innej osoby, która chciałaby z nim zagrać, lecz zostaje wyśmiany przez wuja. Czasu dla niego nie ma również Grenda, gdyż przygotowuje się do premiery filmu o Kaczotektywie. Zdesperowany chłopak próbuje rozegrać partię wraz z Gompersem lecz to nie wypala. Przez chwilę chłopak zastanawia się nad tym, by znów mieć obsesję na punkcie Wendy. Nagle koza zaczyna zjadać kostkę. Chłopak próbuje ją wyrwać, co prowadzi tylko do spadnięcia jej do piwnicy. Szukając jej, Dipper przypadkiem wpada do laboratorium Stanforda. Początkowo autor nie cieszy się na widok chłopaka, lecz gdy zauważa, że trzyma on w ręku kostkę z gry z jego dzieciństwa, sympatia do Dippera rośnie. Kiedy chłopiec wyznaje, że nie ma z kim w nią zagrać, Ford zaprzestaje wszystkim badań, by pograć z siostrzeńcem. Tymczasem Mabel i Stan przygotowywują się do oglądania finałowego odcinka Kaczotektywa. Mają już wszystko - hektolitry coli, paczki chipsów i ręcznie zrobiony podajnik popcornu. Stan zrekonstruował głównego bohatera. Nie była to jednak kaczka, a bóbr z przyczepioną na zszywki głową indyka. Chłopcy nadal grali w piwnicy w ulubioną grę. Nawet zaczęli rozmowę na temat zmian w wyglądzie czarodzieja. Dipper wspomniał lata dziewięćdziesiąte, gdzie wyglądał wprost okropnie. Ford ucieszył się, że ten czas spędził w portalu. Wtedy dwunastolatek zapytał się go, co takiego robił podczas uwięzienia w równoległym świecie i co chowa za kurtyną. Autor powiedział, że byłoby lepiej, gdyby rodzina trzymała się z dala tego tematu. Pokazał mu jednak Nieskończenieścienną kostkę - co chwilę zmieniają się na niej symbole, sprawiając, że za każdym razem wyrzucisz coś innego. Jest jednak zbyt niebezpieczna, więc schował ją do "cienkiego plastikowego pudełka". Mabel nie mogła spać przez Dippera, który wciąż obmyślał strategię gry. Chłopak opowiedział jej, że wujek Ford jest jeszcze lepszy, niż sobie wyobrażał i nie śmieje się z niego jak wszyscy dookoła. Nazajutrz Mabel razem z Grubą i Stanem byli gotowi na seans Kaczotektywa, ale zastali Chatę zagraconą. W każdym jej pokoju znajdowało się mnóstwo kartek z obliczeniami oraz strategie związane z Lochami. Stanford oraz młody Pines bardzo wkręcili się w grę i nie zwracają uwagi na otoczenie. Wspaniałą zabawę przerywa im dopiero nadejście pozostałej części rodziny. Dochodzi do kłótni, w wyniku której, za pomocą wytrąconej przez Stana magicznej kuli do prawdziwego świata zostają wezwane demony z gry o Lochach i porywają Dippera oraz Autora twierdząc, że ich mózgi warte są najwięcej, więc chcą sobie przyswoić ich zawartość poprzez konsumpcję. Stanley, Mabel oraz Grenda natychmiast ruszają ich ratować, lecz okazuje się, że to nie będzie takie łatwe. Gdy docierają na miejsce, zastają "geniuszy" przywiązanych do drzewa i dowiadują się, że aby ich uwolnić, muszą stoczyć walkę w... grze planszowej. Pionkami czarownika są dwa ogry, a Stanleya - Dipper oraz Stanford (oczywiście w pomniejszonej wersji). Początkowo wujek Stanek nie jest zachwycony ani samą grą, ani jej zasadami, lecz powoli się uczy i zaczyna ogrywać czarownika. W końcu udaje mu się zwyciężyć poprzez wyrzucenie w kostce magicznej liczby 38 (stało się tak tylko dlatego, że z drugiej strony przykleił gumę), uwolnić "geniuszy" i zesłać demony z powrotem do lochów. Stanley bardzo przeprasza Dippera za to, co powiedział o jego grze. Następnie wszyscy udają się do Tajemniczej Chaty na zasłużony odpoczynek i oglądają Kaczotektywa. Pod koniec odcinka Stanford przełamuje się i, uznając Dippera za przyjaciela, opowiada co nieco chłopakowi o swoich eksperymentach. Zdradza również, że gdy portal został uszkodzony, powstało coś w rodzaju zagiętej czasoprzestrzeni i może być niebezpieczne. Chłopak obiecuje, że nikomu tego nie powie. Bohaterowie '''Główni * Dipper Pines * Ford Pines * Stan Pines * Mabel Pines Drugoplanowi * Gruba * Elf * Leniwa Klucha * Burmistrz Brzęczyszczykiewicz Powiązanie z serią * Ford widziany był z grą Dungeons, Dungeons And More Dungeons w poprzednim odcinku. * W swoim liście do rodziców Mabel wspomina o anty-grawitacyjnych zdarzeniach z "A Tale of Two Stans", sygnalizując, że odcinek ten miał miejsce zaledwie jeden dzień przed tym. * Gra planszowa była wytwórni Ballway Games - jest to ta sama wytwórnia, która wyprodukowała Tumbleweed Terror, grę z "Bottomless Pit!". * Ford zamyka nieskończoną kostkę używając klucza z latającym spodkiem, taki sam miała Mabel w odcinku krótkometrażowym "The Hide Behind". * W jednej ze scen Dipper czyta dziennik nr. 2 Ciekawostki * Ogronado to nawiązanie do serii niskobudżetowych horrorów "Sharknado". * Tytułowa gra to nawiązanie do gry i systemu gier role-playing "Dungeons & Dragons". * Wiele z symboli kręgu Bill'a widnieje na nieskończonej kostce np: znaczek z fezu, okulary, sosna, pytajnik i lama. * Gdy Dipper czołga się pod Chatą, można zauważyć napis "Soos was here. Aw man I think I'm stuck" czyli w wolnym tłumaczeniu "Soos tu był. Oj, chyba utknąłem." * Kiedy Ford gania ośmiornicopodobnego stwora po Chacie kasa pokazuje słowo "bill" zamiast zwyczajowego "618". * W odcinku występują zapisane na skrawkach papieru imiona kreatur z gry "World of Warcraft" * Słowa pacniętej przez Stana wróżki są nawiązaniem do gry "Legend of Zelda" Przypisy en:Dungeons, Dungeos & More Dungeons nl:Kerkers, Kerkers en nog meer Kerkers pt-br:Masmorras, Masmorras e Mais Masmorras Kategoria:Odcinki serialu Wodogrzmoty Małe